


What Took So Long?

by battle_goats



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Ai finally make their move.  Sousuke certainly isn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Took So Long?

               Sousuke opened the door to see Ai and Rin standing there. He stepped aside to let them in. He shut the door and turned to sit back down at his desk.

               “You guys didn’t have to knock, Rin has a key,” he pointed out. Sousuke sat down and spun the chair around to face them. Abruptly, he found his lap full of a cutely blushing silver-haired boy. Ai threw his arms around Sousuke’s neck and kissed him. Sousuke struggled to push Ai away for a moment, but then Ai shifted and rolled his hips forward in a slow, sensuous move that had Sousuke moaning loudly. Ai broke the kiss, but continued to roll his hips. Ai nipped at Sousuke’s neck. The sensation of Ai’s soft lips and teeth made him shudder.

               “Sousuke-senpai, you feel so big already,” Ai said. Sousuke blinked and looked passed the shorter boy and looked at Rin.

               “What’s going on?” he asked. Rin stalked forward, a predatory grin on his face that had Sousuke shivering with anticipation.

               “Don’t think I haven’t heard you at night. Fucking your fist and moaning our names. You want us, Sousuke. And we want you too. But the question is, is this a one-time deal for you, or do you plan on sticking around afterwards?” Rin asked him. Rin ran a hand through Ai’s hair. Ai leaned into the touch, but never once did he stop rutting against Sousuke. He was already getting hard, just from that.

               “I never wanted just a one-time thing,” Sousuke replied. Rin stepped closer.

               “Good.”

               With that, Rin kissed Sousuke roughly, his teeth tugging at Sousuke’s tender lips. Ai’s arms moved from around his neck to his shoulders before stroking down his chest. Sousuke’s muscles bunched and twitched from the stimulus. Ai’s hands wandered lower until they reached the hem of his shirt and slipped beneath it.

               “Sousuke-senpai has an incredible body, doesn’t he, Rin-senpai?” Ai asked. Rin pulled away from Sousuke and moved to stand behind Ai. He tugged at the collar of Ai’s t-shirt and bit down where shoulder and neck met. Ai cried out in pleasure, his back arched and he thrust his hips against Sousuke’s. Sousuke let his hands rest on Ai’s hips and gripped them tightly. Rin released his hold on Ai, and the smaller boy slumped forward, sucking in a deep breath. He rested his forehead against Sousuke’s good shoulder. His entire body shook and trembled.

               “Ai loves being bitten, scratched and bruised. He loves it rough, and I know he’ll love your thick cock,” Rin said to Sousuke. Sousuke glanced up at Rin.

               “You want me to fuck him? What about you?” he asked.

               “I think I want to watch for a bit first. The size difference between you two is fucking hot,” Rin said. Sousuke slipped his hands down to rest on Ai’s ass, and just to tease the boy, he gave it a squeeze as he stood up. He lurched towards the bunk and lowered Ai down onto Rin’s bed. He loomed over Ai and smiled at him.

               “Tell me what you like,” Sousuke said. Ai bit his lip. “Come on. I know Rin said it, but I want to hear it from you, Ai.”

               Ai gasped quietly.

               “I like it when I’m bitten and scratched, I like to be pinned down and squeezed so there’s bruises. I love being spanked and I can cum just from being called a slut or whore.”

               Sousuke groaned.

               “If I’d known I was going to have this much fun with you guys, I would have approached you two sooner,” Sousuke said. He glanced at Rin, who had stripped down and was slouched in Sousuke’s desk chair, cock firmly in hand.

               “Hurry up and get naked. I am not going to cum before you’ve even gotten started,” Rin said. Sousuke reached for Ai’s t-shirt and pulled it off of him. His shoulders and chest were littered with bite marks and bruises. Sousuke ran his hands down Ai’s chest and stomach, smiling at the little twitch of the shorter boy’s muscles. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Ai’s shorts and yanked them down. They were tossed aside and Ai’s underwear swiftly joined them. Sousuke scooted back and leaned down to swallow Ai’s cock whole.

               Ai cried out and thrust his hips up into Sousuke’s mouth. Sousuke pinned his hips down roughly. He licked and sucked Ai’s length, reveling in the sound of Ai’s moans. Even when he was so turned on, he sounded so cute. Sousuke was already addicted to it. He couldn’t wait to hear Rin join in too. Sousuke released Ai’s cock and sat up.

               “Rin, do you have lube?” Sousuke asked.

               “Yeah, check under the pillow. Should be a bottle there,” Rin replied. Sousuke took a moment to enjoy the sight of Rin teasing his slit.

               “Rin get over here, I want to see Ai suck your cock. I bet he looks really pretty with his lips all pink and stretched around it.”

               Rin stood and leaned against the edge of the bed. Ai sat up partially and opened his mouth. Rin slipped his cock in and moaned at the feel of Ai’s tongue running up the length. His lips closed around it and his cheeks hollowed out.

               “Fuck, he looks so good like that,” Sousuke moaned. He reached for the lube under Rin’s pillow and uncapped it. Sousuke lubed up his fingers and rubbed at the muscles around Ai’s hole. He slowly slipped a finger in, surprised by how loose he was.

               “We woke up early this morning,” Rin explained. Sousuke knew that Rin had been in Ai’s room the night before, Mikoshiba had knocked on the door, begging to be let in to sleep.

               Sousuke pulled his finger out and added a second one. There was a little more resistance this time. He watched Ai for any sign of pain, but the distraction of Rin’s cock seemed to be keeping his mind off of any discomfort he was experiencing. Sousuke crooked his fingers and watched as Ai pulled away from Rin’s cock to scream.

               “S-Sousuke-senpai, please, put it in me,” Ai begged. Rin slapped his cock against Ai’s lips until he opened his mouth again.

               “Condoms?” Sousuke asked.

               “Ai doesn’t like them. We used up the last of mine last week and I haven’t bought more,” Rin said. Sousuke was a little surprised at that. Sousuke looked at Ai.

               “It’s okay, Sousuke-senpai,” Ai said with a smile. Sousuke nodded and spread lube over his cock. He pressed the head to Ai’s opening and very slowly began to press in. He met with very little resistance and moaned at the feel of Ai’s heat enveloping him. His eyes very nearly rolled into the back of his head at the sensation. Once he was fully seated, he waited. He waited even if all he wanted to do was pound into the smaller boy. This was their first time together and he didn’t want to hurt him, even if it was what Ai said he liked.

               Sousuke slowly pulled out and thrust back in. His movements slow and deliberate. Ai gripped the bed sheets and canted his hips in an effort to get him to speed up. Sousuke complied with the silent order and thrust in harder and faster. Ai was no longer trying to stifle any of the noises he was making. His moans and cries filled the room. Rin had given up on trying to get Ai to suck him off, and was now stroking himself in time with Sousuke’s thrusts. Rin shifted closer to Sousuke and wound his fingers into Sousuke’s hair. He pulled Sousuke towards him and kissed him. Their tongues tangled, and Rin’s teeth nipped at his lips. Sousuke’s rhythm stuttered for a moment before he began to thrust even harder, loving the sound of Ai screaming his name. Ai’s began stroking his cock, chasing after his orgasm.

               Sousuke broke the kiss.

               “Bite me, Rin,” he ordered. Rin grinned and climbed up onto the bed proper and knelt behind Sousuke. He bit down on Sousuke’s good shoulder, listening to Sousuke’s strangled cry as he came in Ai.

               “Ah! Senpai!” Ai cried as he came. His cum splattered over his stomach. Rin growled at the sight and quickly moved to kneel over Ai and stroked himself to release. His come splashed over Ai’s chest. Sousuke’s softening cock slipped out and he grunted in satisfaction. He watched as Ai ran a hand up and down his chest before licking away the cum on his hand. Rin leaned down to clean it away. Sousuke scooted up the bed to kiss Ai properly.

               “You are amazing, Ai,” Sousuke said. He ran a finger over Ai’s cum stained chest and licked it off his finger. “Taste good too.”

               Ai blushed at his words and smiled when Rin made himself comfortable on his other side. He was squished between the two taller boys.

               “So how long have you two been planning this?” Sousuke asked.

               “Since last week. Rin told me he kept seeing you stare at us,” Ai said.

               “You really weren’t subtle about it,” Rin added.

               “Who said I was trying to be?” Sousuke said. He leaned over Ai and gave him a quick kiss. He pulled away and did the same to Rin. They huddled together on the small bed, sharing warmth and breaths. Slowly, they stilled and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
